


Ornament

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, TFP Smokescreen is Roddy, no one can convince me he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: He even used to wear fiery colors in the past and red and yellow were his favorites. Flames painted on his arms, on his chest, on the red background. This suited him. He sometimes thought, he was aflame itself, fast and strong, a fire, that would burn through everything. He sometimes dreamt of this: being heroic and being change and being something more than he was right now.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Ornament

The road winded, hills on both sides. A town nearby, but he wasn’t going to approach. Too many vehicles on the road again – he was still not used to their unsettling presence and of the traffic rules. And it was difficult to keep cover like this. Uncomfortable.

He needed to keep cover all the time and that was the last thing he wanted. He was not used to this, restless, flashy, with fiery temper – as others pointed out.

He even used to wear fiery colors in the past and red and yellow were his favorites. Flames painted on his arms, on his chest, on the red background. This suited him. He sometimes thought, he was aflame itself, fast and strong, a fire, that would burn through everything. He sometimes dreamt of this: being heroic and being change and being something more than he was right now. The colors he wore now, cold blue and white, wit only occasional stripes of orange, felt just wrong.

This was not something to think about while on a lonely journey. Too far away from the base – the ground bridge temporarily shut down, half of a continent to travel, this was not planned, but at least there was no enemy in sight – only too many humans in their vehicles, only too much loneliness, only too much impatience. A fight would be much, much better than this endless ride.

He felt uncomfortable – unable to change, he just remembered he was not able to be fully himself, so he remembered, that he was told once he should change his colors, use another name. Why it was not explained to him. Too little time. He was only given advice.

„Remember” he was told. „You are far more important than you think. One day you will be the one who changes everything. By this day, you need to be safe.”

Safe. He didn’t want safe. He didn’t want to hide – not from the humans, not from his own people!

I’ll tell them, he thought, speeding up against the rules. My name, my colors, I am the flame and you are never able to hide the flame from the world.


End file.
